


I Need You

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Shumako Fun Week 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sad, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren is worried that his time spent in juvenile has left an impact on his relationship with Makoto. He returns to LeBlanc after his release to find her crying in his bed. And it's now on him to restore what he had done to make this way.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Fun Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882288
Kudos: 21





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> A more traditional Shumako fanfic. All I can say about it. Hope you all appreciate me taking time out of my to do this. You guys really appreciate all the fics I do anyways.

The day has never looked brighter for Ren Amamiya. He was on his back to LeBlanc after his release from Juvenile He's heard his friends had been working very towards his release and had finally done it. Although on his way to LeBlanc, Sojiro gave him a piece of interesting news.

"Once we've made it back, I want to head up your room. Something's been bothering me for weeks and I think you're the best person for the job."

Ren was confused at first but kept his word once they finally reached the cafe. He opened the door and could swear he heard the sound of someone crying. It was coming from his room. He was worried that he had an inkling of who exactly it was who was crying.

He went up the stairs and immediately looked on his bed. There, his prediction before was correct. There, on his bed crying, was the woman he fell in love with, Makoto Niijima. It broke Ren's heart when he saw her like this, which was usually never.

"Makoto? Is that you?" He asked her softly.

"R-R-Ren?" Makoto sobbed.

"Yeah. Hi. I know it's been a while and this probably isn't the best of times to be back, but I'm here." Ren said.

Makoto didn't waste any time and took the boy in for a hug she desperately needed, sobbed on his shoulder.

"I-I-It's you! T-T-Thank goodness!" Makoto cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I turned myself in. But it was your sister that told me it was necessary for Shido's guilt." Ren said.

"I-I heard. Y-You had no c-choice. E-Everyday you were gone, I couldn't hold b-back my tears. Y-You were so i-important to me." Makoto sobbed.

"I know. And you're so important to me too. I just needed to help with the case." Ren said, now forming tears of his own.

"W-Why? W-Why did you h-hide it from m-me? I-I could've d-done something to h-help you." Makoto sobbed.

"I needed to. To prevent you or the others from going through what I did." Ren said.

Makoto kept sobbing. She was too engulfed by sadness and sorrow to continue speaking.

"Shh..It's okay..I'm here for you." Ren said.

"R-Ren....I-I-I missed you so much." Makoto cried.

"I missed you too." Ren said, laying them both down on the bed.

"It's okay..I'm here for you now." He whispered to his beloved.

"M-My sister told me...a-and I couldn't look a-at her the same w-way again. I-I never left this p-place. I-I just wanted to be with y-you." Makoto sobbed.

"You've never left my room? Not for food or water or anything?" Ren said.

"S-Smartass.." Makoto sobbed softly.

"I know." Ren smirked.

Makoto wiped some tears from her face. She looked at Ren. She couldn't help but form more tears in his presence.

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what? There's so many things you're scared of. What could it possibly be?" Ren joked in an attempt to cheer her up.

"I'm scared...that I'll lose you again." Makoto whispered.

"Oh. Makoto... Sorry." Ren said.

"I don't want this to happen again. Not like how I lost my dad. My sister. And almost...you." Makoto said.

"I thought of you every day when I was locked up. I hoped that you'd be okay and this wouldn't get in the way if our relationship. That's what gave me strength to keep going, knowing you're still okay." Ren said.

"I tried to tell myself that exact same thing, but everytime I did, my mind would flood with bad scenarios. I couldn't think straight for a while after that." Makoto said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Look, everything's over, okay? My record is gone, Shido's in jail, the public finally acknowledged the Phantom Thieves. We won, Makoto. But winning comes at some costs. And our win came at the costs of your safety." Ren said.

"You're saying this was unavoidable, aren't you?" Makoto said.

"Basically, yeah." Ren sighed.

"Ren..... I'm sorry this is what you had to return to. Me in tears crying in your bed." Makoto said.

"I don't mind. As long as you get it all out, feel free to cry whenever you want." Ren said.

"R-R-Really?" Makoto choked a small sob.

Ren simply nodded and opened his arm. Makoto practically flew straight into him as she let herself embrace the warmth of Ren's body, crying as hard and loud as ever she could.

"Promise me this will stop tomorrow and you'll make you with your sister, okay?" Ren said.

"O-Okay." Makoto sobbed.

Ren kissed the top of Makoto's head as her crying died down bit by bit as she eventually stopped entirely. She gave Ren a warm and passionate smile.

"You're so cute." He said.

"I...." Makoto just let in sync in that she had her RenRen back and didn't say what she wanted.

"Yeah. I am." She said.

"Woah. That's a change. Taking it in stride. Well appreciated." Ren said.

"I missed you far too much not to deny a thing you say." Makoto said.

"I guess that goes without saying." Ren said.

Ren noticed that Makoto was still upset after all they talked about. He thought hard about ways to cheer her up. And then, one playful decision came to mind.

He yawned and stretched his right arm around Makoto, specifically her stomach. He then grazing his fingers on her stomach as if he was softly tickling her. Makoto let out a soft chuckle in response. That chuckled turned into a laughing fit as Ren continued to tickle her stomach, now with both hands.

"Hahahhahahah! H-Hehehehehyy! Whohohohoho said thahahahahat you canahahahah do thahahahat!?" Makoto laughed.

"I'll make that frown turn upside down." Ren said.

"Hahahahahahah! T-thahahahaht's reahahahahahally c-clichehehehehehe! Hahahahahahah! RenRehehehehehen! Stahahahahapp! Pleahahahahase!!" Makoto laughed.

"Mmm...couple more minutes." Ren said.

“Nohohohohoh! Pleahahahahase!!! I behehehehegg yohohohohoh! RenRehehehehehen! Stahahahahapp!" Makoto laughed, forming tears of laughter in her eyes.

Couple minutes of tickling pass by...

Ren and Makoto are now still in his bed, with Makoto breathing heavily after all the laughing she did.

"You feel better, my Queen?" Ren asked.

"Y-You're so.....unfair......I......didn't say.....you could......tickle me......like that....." Makoto panted.

"Hey. Just something that I thought would lift your mood." Ren said.

"Hah....hah.....hah....cocky......j-jerk....." Makoto panted.

Ren leaned in and gave Makoto a hug. She would've returned the favor if she wasn't very tired from laughing.

"Never forget that I always love you, Makoto. Now and forever." Ren said.

"I know. I always love you too, RenRen." Makoto said.

"Has Ryuji left an impression on you?" Ren asked.

"S-Sort of? If you don't like it, I'll stop." Makoto blushed.

"Nah. I thinks it's super adorable." Ren said.

"Uhh.....thanks?" Makoto flusteredly said.

"Pleasure." Ren said, booping Makoto on the nose.

"Pushing you luck a bit aren't you?" Makoto asked.

"Shut up. You love it and you know it." Ren said.

"I can’t deny that. How would I with my sweet little RenRen here with me?" Makoto said.

"Uhh...it's you that the sweet and little one, Makoto." Ren said.

"Smartass!" Makoto pouted.

"See? Sweet and little." Ren said.

"Why do you have be like this?" Makoto said, leaning on Ren's arm.

"It's the Amamiya style of pleasure." Ren said.

"Definetly. You're always be my love because of it." Makoto said.

"Same to you and your cuteness." Ren said.

"I love you RenRen."

"I love you too, Makoto."

_Me and Makoto decided to sleep after a long day. It's been so long. But now... I finally have my Makoto back. My special Niijima. And she and I will never break away ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> More Shumako on the way!! Don't touch that dial! Marru Q!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/TheShumakoThief?s=09
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!


End file.
